This Used to be My Playground
by Kaelina
Summary: Ken sits watching a soccer match, and ponders over things with Kase. Sonmgfic


The song "This used to be my playground" is by Madonna and the characters are from Weiss which I do not own, hence why it is on fanfiction.net! Now then.  
  
This Used to be My Playground  
  
This used to be my playground. This used to be my childhood dream. This used to be the place I ran to whenever I was in need of a friend.  
  
The green grass was cut to neat perfection, and smelled of summer afternoons. Children kicked the black and white ball up and down the lawn, laughing and yelling, most smiling even when they slid or missed the ball entirely, landing none to gracefully on the soft earth. I had been one of those kids once, coming out here everyday to practice. It had been the happiest time of my life.  
  
Why did it have to end? And why do they always say, Don't look back?  
  
I'm glad I can look back, because for that one instant I am happy. I never want to forget. If I forget even the bad than life isn't worth living. I regret, but I won't stop looking back.  
  
Keep your head held high. Don't ask them why because life is short.  
  
Life is short, and I wish I could have just lived a couple more of its moments on the soccer field. A small girl with short brown hair trips, and splits her knee. Blood is pouring from it and she is wailing. I had many wounds like that one, some even worse. Scars I treasure. Hopefully she'll feel the same someday.  
  
And before you know your feeling old and your heart is breaking. Don't hold onto the past. Well that's too much to ask.  
  
The past is all I have left. Tomorrow never comes. It is never assured. All that is constant is the past. I'm glad I have something steady. Friendships aren't constant, loves aren't constant, people aren't constant.  
  
This used to be my playground. This used to be my childhood dream. This used to be the place I ran to, whenever I was in need of a friend.  
  
You had always been there for me when I needed you. Things got bad at home and Dad came in during one of his drunken rages you would come out and drag me back to your house. You would clean me up and I would spend the night, safe with your normal family. How did it end up like this Kase.  
  
Why did it have to end? And why do they always say No regrets?  
  
Only nineteen and a million regrets. A million things I wish I had done differently. Maybe if you hadn't had all the pressure put on you to save me. You were the closest thing to a brother I had Kase! Who else could I have turned to with my secret? You were the only one willing to understand! Why were you jealous of me? I would have given it all to you!  
  
But I wish that you were here with me. Well then, there's hope yet. I can see your face in our secret place.  
  
So many nights spent under the bleachers, hiding from our parents in highschool. You didn't like yours, but at least they never touched you. I was afraid of mine. You got your car and everyday we would be out till late, hiding under these bleachers. Our secret place. I had my first kiss under these bleachers.  
  
You're not just a memory. Say goodbye to yesterday. Those are words I'll never say Never say.  
  
I wish you were here. I wish it hadn't ended like it had! Oh Kase! When did you change? When did you become so evil? I tried everything to save you and you shot me...twice!  
  
This used to be my playground. This used to be our pride and joy. This used to be the place we ran to, that no one in the world could dare destroy.  
  
This place was sacred. So many memories. The little girl is up again, and she just scored, tying up the game. You used to look that happy when you scored, eve happier when it was on me. You couldn't have always been that way Kase. If you were then you would have just let my father kill me. Not even he could take this spot from us! Why did you ruin it?  
  
This used to be our playground. This used to be our childhood dreams. This used to be the place we ran to. I wish you were standing here with me.  
  
I wish nothing had changed between us. I wish you were here, watching this game with me, your girlfriend on your arm and a championship ring on both of our fingers. Maybe we would be planning a vacation somewhere, or getting ready to go to our next big game.  
  
This used to be our playground. This used to be our childhood dreams. This used to be the place we ran to. The best things in life are always free!  
  
Our friendship meant more to me than money or glory! Why did they mean more to you? What could I have done differently?  
  
Wishing you were here with me.  
  
I wish you were here with me. 


End file.
